


Betcha he can!

by america_chavez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Based off a Tweet, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, akaashi is also strong don't fight me on this, beefy strong bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/america_chavez/pseuds/america_chavez
Summary: He hadn’t planned to let it get to him, to let Kuroo under his skin. But there was something satisfying about erasing that sly smirk off his face that had Akaashi caving into his antics.Or the one where Akaashi proves to Kuroo that he is not weak.





	Betcha he can!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! Long time no write!
> 
> Okay, first bokuaka!!! None of my fics are ever planned, this literally spawned from [a tweet of mine](https://twitter.com/umelovemail/status/918144525473927169) and a friend encouraging me to write it so shout out to her for this!
> 
> Unfortunately, no beta again but I did try my best to find any mistakes. If you'd like to be my beta for any future fics pls let me know, I'm in desperate need of one!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

He hadn’t planned to let it get to him, to let Kuroo under his skin. But there was something satisfying about erasing that sly smirk off his face that had Akaashi caving into his antics.

 

It had started with Bokuto flashing his muscles, large, bulging and always around a team mate’s neck, typically Akaashi’s. They were supposed to be helping Nekoma clean the gym and then head back to their school but, once again, Kuroo had dragged Bokuto into a competition of strengths. This time Kuroo challenged Bokuto to lift random objects around the gym.

 

“Betcha can’t do it!” Akaashi overheard Kuroo taunt.

 

It was followed by a shout of “Betcha I can!” and a grunt as chairs that had been left from their earlier practice match were lifted into the air as a test of strength between the two third years. Nekoma’s tall first year joined in at some point, challenging both third years. Yaku appeared at their side and began reprimanding both Kuroo and Lev. Akaashi watched as Lev hauled Yaku into the air, picking him up without a struggle. Kuroo snickered as he watched Yaku begin to slap Lev in the chest, yelling to be put down.

 

“Yaku-san, you’re so light!” Lev giggled.

 

The second Yaku’s legs had touched the gym floor, he latched on to Lev’s ear and pulled him away, his face redder than Akaashi had ever seen. Lev whined the entire way to the locker room and everyone in the gym collectively winced when a loud THWACK was heard from inside the locker room.

 

At that point, Kuroo had let it go, claiming defeat and turned to search for a new victim. Akaashi cursed as Kuroo called for him from across the gym. He knew better than to ignore his calls, knowing that if ignored he would force Bokuto to join in the teasing and then there would really be no way out of it. Kuroo and Bokuto strolled over to him, devious grins plastered on their faces. Their friendship would really would be the end of him.

 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said in greeting.

 

“How strong are you, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, his grin stretching even wider.

 

“Bokuto-san, you should be helping Kuroo-san cleanup. We’re heading back soon,” Akaashi replied in lieu of responding to Bokuto’s question.

 

“Bo, why would you ask that?” Kuroo said, his trademark smirk making its first appearance of the night, “Those skinny arms of his can barely carry his own school bag.”

 

Akaashi sighed, something he found himself doing often when both Bokuto and Kuroo were in the same room together.

 

“Ah, no! He carries his bag and mine sometimes! He’s weak but he’s not _that_ weak!” Bokuto argued, turning to Kuroo with a proud grin.

 

Their team mates were gathering around them now, Konoha raising an eyebrow at Bokuto’s statement. Akaashi refused to look him in the eye, it was absolutely normal to carry your team mate’s bag, especially Bokuto’s whose was always being tossed somewhere. If Akaashi couldn’t keep track of it then who would? It was the responsible thing to do and no one could convince Akaashi otherwise.

 

“I bet you three whole meat buns he can’t even lift Kenma up,” Kuroo challenged, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Bokuto grinned wildly, “Betcha he can! I know my Akaashi! He can definitely pick up Kenma!”

 

Kuroo, Konoha and Akaashi stared wide eyed at Bokuto whose words had not yet been processed by his own brain. Kuroo and Konoha snorted in delight as they witnessed the rarest sight of all: Akaashi blushing furiously, a stunned expression taking over his typically exasperated one.

 

Bokuto’s grin fell, mistaking Akaashi’s blush as one of illness rather than embarrassment. “Akaashi! Are you okay?! You’re all red! Are you sick?!” He shouted, rushing over to Akaashi.

 

“I’m fine,” Akaashi replied after clearing his throat, the blush fading as he composed himself. “Bokuto-san, please help cleanup. The others would like to leave.” Akaashi turned to leave but a certain cat’s paw wrapped around his wrist, impeding him.

 

“Oh, no. You’re not gonna run away, are you Akaashi? Why would you let down _your_ Bokuto like that?” Kuroo said, his shocked expression of before turning into a smug one.

 

Akaashi sighed. Again. “I am not going to lift Kozume-san just to prove to you or Bokuto-san that I’m not weak.”

 

“Aw, come on Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, “Don’t let me down! I know you can do it!”

 

Of course Bokuto would encourage this behavior. Anything to prove to Kuroo that Fukurodani was in fact better than Nekoma.

 

When Akaashi stayed silent, Bokuto began to pout and Kuroo’s taunts got worse.

 

“Come on, Bo, Akaashi can’t do it. Just face it, Cats won this time. My kouhai is much better than yours, he lifted Yaku without a problem and didn’t even care that he’d be murdered afterwards. Owls lose this time.” Kuroo shrugged, a fake-sympathetic look on his face.

 

“We don’t lose to cats!” Bokuto shouted before dropping to his knees and begging Akaashi to join in proving Kuroo wrong. “Please, Akaaashii! I’ll do anything you ask! I swear on it! You can’t let me lose to Kuroo!”

 

Akaashi groaned internally. Kuroo looked on with a smug expression.

 

“Let’s go, Bo. Akaashi’s scared and weak. I win this round!”

 

Bokuto’s lower lip jutted out as he continued to plead Akaashi for his help. When it started quivering and it looked like Bokuto was close to tears, Akaashi broke. He knew Kuroo had won and Kuroo knew it too.

 

Akaashi took a deep breath and released it slowly, the entire room falling silent as they watched Akaashi fall into Kuroo’s trap.

 

“Fine.”

 

By now, all of Nekoma and Fukurodani team members had finished cleaning the gym and had gathered around them. Akaashi tried to not roll his eyes when Bokuto jumped into the air and began shouting in joy.

 

“Well, Kuroo-san, how do I prove my strength to you?”

 

“We can start with the chairs,” Kuroo suggested, smirk never leaving his face. “Bokuto held thirteen of them in both arms.”

 

“What do I win if I prove you wrong?” Akaashi asked, following Kuroo to where the chairs had been set up.

 

“Anything you want,” Kuroo said sweetly.

 

Akaashi rolled his eyes and positioned himself to lift the first chair. When it was proven that he could indeed lift a chair, Kuroo stacked another one and so on. He lifted ten of the thirteen chairs with a grunt.

 

“You have to lift fourteen of them!” Kuroo complained when Akaashi refused to lift the eleventh chair.

 

Out of the blue, Kenma manifested between then and spoke, “It’s not a fair fight because Bokuto’s arms are larger and longer than Akaashi’s meaning he can pick up more. It’s not really a question of strength at that point.”

 

Kuroo frowned while Akaashi smirked, relieved someone was still there to defend him. Bokuto, mature as ever, merely stuck his tongue out.

 

“Fine, then how do we test his strength?” Kuroo asked, still frowning at his best friend.

 

“He can try to lift someone, who isn’t me by the way, I’m not some object that can be tossed around,” Kenma said, looking pointedly at Kuroo who only smiled back.

 

“Not to mention, he’s probably lighter than the chairs,” Bokuto commented, earning a glare from Kenma.

 

Kuroo turned to the crowd who watched them with interest. “Any volunteers?”

 

The volleyball players all turned to look at each other, taking a step back from them. While Kuroo argued that Akaashi needed to lift someone, Akaashi turned to Kenma.

 

“Do you have your phone?” Akaashi asked in a hushed voice.

 

Kenma nodded, confused.

 

“Film this. Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

Kenma nodded again and pulled his phone out, tapping on the camera app and quickly switching it to video mode.

 

Akaashi admitted that Kuroo had a basis to why he would think Akaashi was weak. His arms were tiny compared to Bokuto’s much larger ones. But, of course, he knew Kuroo was absolutely wrong. The training they did at Fukurodani was ridiculous, it had to be since they had gone to nationals for three years straight now.

 

Akaashi had definitely gained weight throughout his first year at Fukurodani but it had definitely not been from snacking but from muscle mass. His arms and legs were toned, as was his stomach which was much firmer than it had been at the beginning of his first year. Compared to Bokuto, everyone else looked weak. Everything about Bokuto was huge from his personality to his thighs. His arms were the largest thing, or second largest thing Akaashi hoped. So compared to Bokuto, he in fact _looked_ weak but the reality was that he was not.

 

“Ready!” Kenma called, and Akaashi walked towards Bokuto.

 

Before anyone else could process what was happening, Bokuto was hauled into the air with a shout. Cameras began to go off as everyone tried to get a picture of Akaashi holding Bokuto bridal style, smiling sweetly at a jaw dropped Kuroo. Konoha had dropped to the floor, holding his stomach as he laughed. He could hear Yukie’s squeals of delight and Kaori’s shouts of amusement. Everyone else chuckled.

 

“Holy shit,” Kenma murmured, who continued to film the scene in front of him.

 

The only three who remained silent were Akaashi, Kuroo and Bokuto who was being held by Akaashi. When minutes went by and Bokuto still hadn’t made a sound, Akaashi began to worry if he had offended or hurt Bokuto. Instead of that, Akaashi was met with a blushing Bokuto who looked at him like he’d hung the moon and stars. Under his piercing gaze, Akaashi began to shift uncomfortably, a blush of his own rising. The laughter and shouts had died down now and the air was filled with a palpable tension.

 

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” Akaashi asked, moving to set him down.

 

Bokuto had a different idea in mind. Instead of letting Akaashi put him down, he wrapped his arms around Akaashi’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss, their lips meeting uncomfortably. Bokuto had severely miscalculated and their noses smashed against each other but that didn’t deter him from trying again. The second time their lips met was the kiss Akaashi and Bokuto would remember the most. Now that both of them knew what they were doing, each of them returned the kiss properly. Bokuto pulled Akaashi impossibly closer and Akaashi let himself be pulled. Akaashi would be lying if he said he hadn’t dreamed about this moment at least once in the past few months.

 

When oxygen became scarce, they pulled apart. It was now that they took in their surroundings which were now filled with cheers and a couple of groans much to their confusion. Leaving that to be dealt with later, Akaashi looked at Bokuto who had not taken his eyes off him since they broke apart.

 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto murmured, “Go out with me?”

 

When his words registered, Akaashi blushed furiously, his knees collapsing under him causing him and Bokuto to crash on the gym floor.

 

Bokuto laughed, pulling Akaashi on his lap. “I know I did that out of order,” Bokuto admitted sheepishly, caressing Akaashi’s face, “But all I could think about when you lifted me was how much I wanted to kiss you. You’re ridiculously strong, Akaashi.”

 

Akaashi’s face burned, both from embarrassment of having his first kiss with Bokuto in front of his entire team and their team’s rivals and from Bokuto’s confession.

 

“What do you say? Go out with me?”

 

Unable to speak, Akaashi simply nodded and buried his still burning face in Bokuto’s chest, earning a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

There is something satisfying about proving Pain-in-the-Ass Kuroo-san wrong but it’s definitely more satisfying to end up with a boyfriend after proving said pain in the ass wrong.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akaashi decided his prize was Kuroo paying for his and Bokuto's first date!
> 
> Konoha and Yukie had bet that Akaashi would kiss Bokuto first while the rest of the Fukurodani team bet that Bokuto would kiss Akaashi first, hence the groans mentions above. Sorry Konoha, sorry Yukie!
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to kudos and comment, I would love to know what you guys think about my writing and what you'd like to read in the future!
> 
> Let's be friends! Talk to me on Twitter: [@umelovemail](https://twitter.com/umelovemail)! Or on Tumblr [here](https://akaashibokvto.tumblr.com)!


End file.
